1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector mounted on a printed circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
China patent application publication No. CN1953277A discloses an electrical connector mounted to a printed circuit board and electrical connected with a process package. The electrical connector includes an insulative housing with a plurality of passageways and a plurality of electrical contacts attached to the passageways of the insulative housing, respectively. The contacts each has retaining portion engaging with the passageway, a contacting portion extending upwardly from the retaining portion, a spring portion extending from lower end of the retaining portion, and a horizontal solder portion for soldering on the printed circuit board. The spring portion is bent from the retaining portion and used to enhance flexibility of the electrical contact. The spring portion is located between the retaining portion and the solder portion which can not increase the flexibility evidently. In addition, length of the contact portion also could be extended for increasing the flexibility. However, this design causes width of the contact increased and is not benefit for high density of the electrical connector.
An improved electrical connector that overcomes the above-mentioned problems is desired.